One shot
by DephNaughtDeejay
Summary: some one dies, and you'll have to read who. this is a ONE SHOT. t for mild voilance


One shot

_ I saw her lying there in the coffin. Two days ago I saw blood dribbling out from her chest. I can still see that day so completely in my mind. _

* * *

My girlfriend, DJ, and me went into a 7 11. We always where in there. We got what we wanted. As we got in line and this dude with a ski mask came in "NOBODY MOVE THIS IS A ROBERY" he yelled "to the floor both of you" he said to me and DJ. We both when to the floor, he got out his gun and pointed it at the catchier. DJ was so scared she cuddled to me. I didn't have a clue what to do so I just held her close. An onlooker from outside saw the store being robed and called 911. Soon the cops where there and they got on there megaphone. "PLEASE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP BEFOR WE COME IN TO YOU!" I started to get terrified, and pulled DJ closer. "Stop cuddling you two!" the robber, yelled. We pulled back as soon as he said that. Tears started running from DJ's eye "stop crying too!" he pulled her up and slapped her and she fell to the floor. "DON'T YOU DO THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled "oh yah? And what are you going to do about it? You little ken doll!" I got up and I didn't care I punched him in the face and the gun fell to the floor I when for it, but the robber got it before I could he pointed it at me. I stopped like a dear in headlights, I didn't wanta get shot. I didn't want DJ to get shot either. "Take me not her" I said tears tricking down my face" DJ was in shock "Zac, no-" I cut DJ off "no I don't want you to get hurt" the robber rolled his eye "would you to just shut up before I kill both of you!" DJ shuddered and shut-up, but I didn't "no I wont shut up!" I got up and looked this robber right in the face "I wont!" the robber looked at me then at DJ and pointed the gun at her "don't please!" I yelled at him and then pointed it towards me, I looked at the gun he pulled it back. When he did that my life passed before me. But when I didn't feel it hit me and looked down and saw DJ lying on the ground, she was bleeding from her cheats "DJ" I yelled and ran over to her and looked at her "Zac" she whispered "I'm right here." I rubbed her arm "Zac, I love you, just remember that" she whispered. "I'll never forget DJ, and I love you too" I bit my lip "I don't wanta lose you baby doll-" she cut him off "Zac, there no way you can save me now. It would be imposable." I rubbed her arm "I know" once DJ was shot; the cops came in and arrested the man who they had but trying to find for weeks. They got DJ to the hospital and they did try to save her, but there was no use, she died as they where trying to get the bullet out of her. "She lost a lot of blood," one of the nurse said to me, "we don't think she going to make it" she said too. A few tears fell out of my eyes.

* * *

_ I looked at her one last time, I rubbed her arm one last time, and I kissed her lips softly wishing she could come back. I wiped the tears from my fallen eyes. DJ long braids and her makeup was just perfect, like she would have done. Her nail was her favorite nail color, black. Her outfit, it was the outfit that she wore on our 1__st__ date. More tears fell from my eye. I rubbed her arm one last time and whispered "ily baby girl, so much." I turned to the podium, her mother had wanted me to write, and read, the eulogy [SP. I started "I have know DJ for almost all my life, and we became close, boyfriend girlfriend close." her father looked at me and rolled his eyes "but you know what, if I wasn't for me being there, she still might have died or worse." I let out a soft sighed "I just wish they could have saved her. And yes I know they did everything they could to save her, but the doctors did the best they could, but to me there best wasn't good. They should have saved her. She was only 18 years old, she still had her whole life ahead of her, her whole life with me..." my voice faded and looked up there wasn't a dry eye in the room. "And I just wish she was here…."_


End file.
